Sleeping Lovely and Insane Pyro
by Anonymous Insanity
Summary: A fic about AkuRoku in a setting of Sleeping Beauty… I hope anyone would even want to read this… I suck at summaries…
1. Prologue

A/N: Umm… yes, yes… I know, I know… another story to add up to my other… still unfinished stories… but what can I say I had this inspiration about AkuRoku and Sleeping Beauty… in a fic… so this is the result… sigh… the good part is that I already have this written in a notebook so it may be a bit easier to continue… I hope you guys won't kill me for this… T.T

Warning: This fic contains the following: Shonen-ai, fairytale AU, major fluffy-ness, major OOC-ness…

Summary: A fic about AkuRoku in a setting of Sleeping Beauty… I hope anyone would even want to read this… I suck at summaries…

Pairings: AkuRoku, Riku X Sora, Leon X Cloud, Rufus X Reno and maybe more…

_Disclaimers Applied…_

On with the story!

_Prologue…_

King Leon smiled as he watched his 'wife' carried his son with such tenderness… 'Our first born child…'

Rufus nudged him and smirked, he also happen to have one of his own though much older than King Leon's. "Axel, why don't you go take a look at the baby?"

Axel nodded and ran up to 'Queen' Cloud who showed him a blond baby with beautiful blue eyes… Axel beamed and affectionately touched the golden spiky blond hair… "His hair is very silky…"

Queen Cloud smiled and put the baby down and onto the crib. King Leon came up beside him, an arm around his lover…

"He looks just like you…" King Leon whispered kissing Queen Cloud's forehead…

"He's very adorable!" Queen Reno squealed and blushed when King Rufus kissed his cheek.

"Like you right now?" Rufus chuckled at the flustered look on Reno's face.

There was a celebration for the birth of Prince Ven Strife Leonheart and all were invited to come, even the fairies. A horn sounded and the fairies entered with their usual wands and weapon…

Sora, the Peace Fairy held a keyblade (if you don't know what this looks like you have got to be very stupid…), Riku, the War Fairy held a slightly ornate looking keyblade, Kairi, the Love Fairy held a heart shaped keyblade, Namine, the Hope Fairy held a sketchpad (its magical), Zexion, the Silent Fairy held a spell book and finally Demyx, the Joy Fairy held a magic sitar.

Sora approached and congratulated King Leon and Queen Cloud, who were like King Rufus and Queen Reno, their good friends…

The first fairy to grant a spell was Namine who drew a picture of Prince Ven being the fairest and loveliest of all. With golden hair that spiked up in an unusual way, it drew many curious yet admiring glances; his eyes, the color of the ocean, cool yet calm but dangerous when provoked.

The second to give a gift was Demyx, who gave Ven a voice as beautiful and pleasant as the chirping birds, tingling and affectionate like ringing bells.

The third to grant a gift would be Zexion, who gave Ven intelligence and grace; he would be clever and will choose his path wisely.

However before Kairi could give her gift, a dark gust of wind stormed over and pushed those who reside inside to the floor. There stood Xemnas, proud and tall with his pet werewolf Saix…

King Leon ordered the guards to restrain him but they were all defeated by Saix…

Xemnas gave an evil laugh. "Hah! It would take more than that to defeat me, mortal!"

Sora almost lunged for the evil wizard if not for Riku holding him back. "What are you doing here?! What do you want?!" He growled…

Xemnas smirked and strode forward. "I came for the baby prince…" He had a malicious glint in his eyes. "I want the boy…"

Queen Cloud ran to his baby and held him, worry and fear can be seen in his eyes. King Leon held his lover in a protective embrace.

The fairies had all adapted a battle stance, preparing for a fight…

King Rufus, with Prince Axel who was embraced by his mother, stood protectively beside Queen Cloud and King Leon.

"Hah! Fools, nothing will hinder me from casting an evil spell over him!" Xemnas smirked and raised a staff with an onyx set on top. "With all the powers of darkness, I cast a curse on this baby boy. On his sixteenth birthday he shall prick himself with a black velvet rose and… die!" With that he disappeared over a cloud of black smoke.

Queen Cloud burst into tears, he held his child protectively. "No!"

King Leon had a hard and cold glare directed at where Xemnas had once been. "Cloud…"

Sora moved forward and spoke softly. "There is a way out of this…" He gestured to the three of them who had yet to give a gift. "We cannot undo a curse but we can tone it down a little…" Sora raised his keyblade. "I give you the power of light… the power to stop yourself from dying in the hands of Xemnas…"

Riku moved forwards and spoke his incantation. "I give you the alternative… instead of death you shall sleep…"

Kairi moved forward and spoke in a soft tone. "I give you the love of which will help rescue you from harms' way… your true love will find you and with true love's first kiss… the curse shall be broken…" As the blinding light faded, a new hope has been presented.

After that day no rose was to be planted and every rose was killed as ordered by the king.

The fairies thought of a plan to help both the King and Queen. Sora had an idea but he wasn't sure the king nor would the queen like it…

"I have a plan to help but please listen before you consider it… You see there is a place where Xemnas can't go… It is the place where we call Destiny Isle, three will help raise Ven and the other three will protect his savior from harm… We have decided to also bring two mortals of your choice…" Sora carefully explained.

King Leon nodded, but not happy about the arrangement, Queen Cloud clung to him, holding their baby close. "I will suggest Tifa and Aerith to go with the three of you… but I have a question… Who is to be my son's savior?"

Sora smiled and glanced at Axel. "He is to be the knight who shall save Ven… His fiancé…"

King Leon nodded, the fairies were correct. He and Rufus both arranged a marriage for both Axel and Ven.

"Who will guide my son then?" King Rufus asked, Queen Reno beside him holding the hand of their son.

"Riku, Zexion and Namine will protect your son and help train him in battle…" Sora was a bit sad about the arrangement, but it was expected after all everyone knows of Riku and Sora's relationship. But Axel need Riku to help him in battle and he can't-will not complain. "I, Demyx and Kairi will help in accompanying your child , Ven." Sora smiled a glint of mischievous light in his eyes. "But we shall need of a new name… We decided to call him Roxas."

King Leon nodded, it was a nice name. He ordered the guard to call for Tifa and Aerith they will leave when the sun is down where no one will find them.

Queen Cloud kissed Ven's forehead. "Goodbye, my son…" He held out the child for Aerith to take and he watched as the five figures escaped into the night. He cried and buried his face in King Leon's chest.

King Leon wrapped a protective arm around Queen Cloud and wished for his son to be safe…

_End of prologue…_

A/N: Ehehehe… I know its short… very short… I also know that its no excuse for me to not update my other 2 AkuRoku fics… wahahaha sorry guys I'll try to update… but I'm in a writer's block so… I don't really know how I can still get writer's block with all of these plot bunnies running around my head… wahahahaha…


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

A/N: yes fast for an update eh? Anyways hoe that you enjoy it…

Warning: This fic contains the following: Shonen-ai, fairytale AU, major fluffy-ness, major OOC-ness…

Summary: A fic about AkuRoku in a setting of Sleeping Beauty… I hope anyone would even want to read this… I suck at summaries…

Pairings: AkuRoku, Riku X Sora, Leon X Cloud, Rufus X Reno and maybe more…

_Disclaimers Applied… I also don't own the song Somewhere by: Within Temptation and the song Fate by: Bleak and Ana Johnson…_

On with the story!

_Chapter 1: The meeting of the young engaged couple…_

Roxas called out to Aerith that he will go pick up some berries for lunch, went out the cottage and towards the forest, all the while humming to himself.

The island was deserted, or so he thought. He was raised and fed by his Auntie Aerith and Auntie Tifa. The fairies helped him with some chores and it was fine. His life was simple, joyful and fun, but… he longed for much much more…

He settled near a clearing and began to sing as he plucked some berries and fruits. The birds all chirped along with him… the squirrels and deers joined him to dance… he was a wonderful sight and he didn't know that a certain redhead was watching him.

_Lost in the darkness  
hoping for a sign  
Instead there's only silence  
can't you hear my screams?_

Never stop hoping  
Need to know where you are  
but one thing's for sure  
you're always in my heart

Axel heard the most wonderful voice a person has ever had, sing to no one in particular and he was drawn to it, as he followed the voice he led his horse along and tied it over to a tree. He pushed a few bushed and saw the most beautiful person dancing and singing with the birds and deers…

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day  
I just need to know  
Whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul_

'He's gorgeous…' Axel walked over and all the animals stopped but the beautiful boy seemed oblivious. He coughed to get the person's attention to w/c he did.

Roxas stopped singing and dancing, he turned around and faced the redhead standing and grinning at him. He blushed furiously and fidgeted as he was not used to being heard nor seen by anyone sing or dance before. "H-hi…"

"Hello… I'm just strolling around when I heard you sing… It was beautiful…" Axel smiled and clapped. "I'm Axel Shinra… A pleasure to meet you…" Axel bowed and brought Roxas' hand to kiss it.

Roxas blushed but smiled. "My name is Roxas… nice to meet you as well…" Roxas' smile was pure and loving.

Axel found himself mesmerized by Roxas' beauty. "I take it you live here?" At Roxas' nod he smiled. "I'm from the town up north… I came here to wander and have fun with my friends… I escaped from them so that I won't have to work…" He grinned and whispered the last part to Roxas.

Roxas giggled at the redhead, he found him funny. "I see so the prince is lazy…" Roxas found himself giggling again. "I can relate… I hate chores too, but this part of my chore is what I like. The forest is beautiful and 

soothing… so is the water… you can swim in there if you want to… I'm just about to go, if you want you can join me…" Roxas offered with a smile.

Axel nodded and undressed down to his boxers. The both of them jumped and splashed around the warm lake.

It was fun and they almost missed seeing the sun set for the night. Roxas bid his farewell and left, Axel soon following after, in a different direction…

For days and weeks they kept meeting each other at the lake. There was some force driving them to keep seeing each other, as if a magnet has been implanted inside them, Soon after 3 months they fell in love with each other…

Roxas sang for Axel to hear. His voice soft and soothing. "Give me something to return to in your heart… I fear nothing but to leave hear without you for life… We were left in this world for each other… but I can't run from the fate, I've been fighting for so long…" Roxas stroked Axel's hair; the latter was laying his head on the blonde's lap.

"I love you… Roxas…" Axel leaned on the blonde's lips and kissed him…

"I love you too Axel…" Roxas smiled, he looked up and noticed the sun setting. "Let's go… It's getting late…" Roxas allowed Axel to stand before following after.

"Um… My birthday is 2 days after today… would you like to come to the cottage?" Roxas shyly fiddled with his clothes.

Axel smiled, walked over and kissed Roxas' lips. "I'd love to come… I'll meet you there before sunset okay?" He chuckled at the blush spreading over Roxas' milky white cheeks.

"O-okay…" Roxas prepared to leave and gave Axel one last kiss before he left…

Xemnas bitched and threw one ornate looking vase at the nobodies and heartless surrounding him. "How can you not find him?! Where is he?! Where is the young prince?!" Xemnas bitched again.

One brave or rather foolish nobody came up to explain. "We have searched everywhere but there was no one who has the young prince! We even searched their cribs!"

Xemnas stared at the shaking nobody before bursting into a fit of laughter. "Did you hear that Saix? They said they even searched the cribs! All this time they were searching for a baby!" Xemnas laughed even more, the other heartless and nobodies also joined in. "Fools! The lot of you!" He zapped them with his saber and watched as they cowered in fear and retreated. He sighed and plopped down onto his black throne full of dark onyxes. "Saix, come here my pet…"

The werewolf, Saix came closer to his master.

Xemnas curled his fingers around Saix's hair. "Go, look for a teenage boy of age fifteen with golden spiky hair and ocean blue eyes… Go and do not fail me…" He watched as Saix growled and ran off with a howl. "I will find you Roxas Strife Leonheart! And I will kill you!" There was a thunderclap and the darkness increased… His evil laughter could be heard…

Saix found a cottage not far from The World That Never Was. There, sitting on a stool, combing his golden hair was the prince, Roxas. He smirked and headed back home towards his master…

_End of Chapter 1…_

A/N: So the songs I picked may not match but I was thinking of Roxas finding his special someone when I heard this song Somewhere by: Within Temptation… so yea its basically one sided… wahahah XD I do hope you guys enjoyed the fic!


	3. Chapter 2: The Curse

A/N: Yesh… another fast update… I hope ya guys'll like this chap… ish a bit dark… ish all Xmmy-pyu's fault! Wahahah…

Warning: This fic contains the following: Shonen-ai, fairytale AU, major fluffy-ness, major OOC-ness…

Summary: A fic about AkuRoku in a setting of Sleeping Beauty… I hope anyone would even want to read this… I suck at summaries…

Pairings: AkuRoku, Riku X Sora, Leon X Cloud, Rufus X Reno and maybe more…

_Disclaimers Applied… _

On with the story!

_Chapter 2: The curse of sleeping lovely…_

Roxas was so happy since today was his sixteenth birthday. He will have a grand party, not like a royal prince (if only he knew….;;;) would have but he was still happy. He knew Axel will come see him tonight… besides he did miss the redhead.

Aerith and Tifa had worrying looks. It would be hard to draw Roxas away and back to his real parents. They had seen that look one too many times before and they knew… Roxas was in love with a stranger…

Sora and the two fairies arranged a party; he was in charge of everything while Roxas was distracted. As the sun begun to set they decided to make one final spell, a crown fit for a prince.

Roxas was surprised when he got home. Everything was clean and packed! As if they were leaving… Sora came up to him and put the crown on top of his head.

Sora smiled and explained that he was a prince and was to be sent back home. He was taken here to be safe from a curse he got from the wicked wizard. "We are now going back and take you to King Leon and Queen Cloud… They must miss you so…" Sora did not miss the fretful look Roxas held. "What is it? What is wrong?" Sora asked patting Roxas' shoulder.

"I-… Can we wait a little longer?" Roxas asked he averted his eyes; he wanted to see Axel first.

Sora shook his head. "We cannot afford to wait any longer. The King has already sent his word that you must return… now…"

Roxas felt broken hearted. "I-…" He won't be able to see Axel ever again. "No!" He ran up to his room and cried burying his face into his pillow.

Sora sighed and shook his head. "This was supposed to be his happiest moment too…" Sora sighed yet again.

The carriage stopped and Roxas was assisted down by Demyx. He had an unemotional stare on his face. His clothes were changed; they were princely and royally made just for him though he wished he could get back to his old simple life.

They led him to his princely quarters and set the crown back on his head. He was to wait here while the party is being arranged.

Sora and the others all left the wistful blond to go back to work. They didn't see the shadow creeping closer towards Roxas.

"Poor child…" A malicious voice said…

Roxas turned to see a man with silver hair and hazel eyes. "Who are you?"

"My dear, I am Xemnas, the wizard…" He came closer to Roxas and caressed the blonde's porcelain cheek. "I have a present for you…come with me…" He led the blond to a dark portal, at the end of it was a vast of red roses in bloom; he was surrounded by a lot of it. "How… beautiful…"

Xemnas led Roxas to a stand where a single black rose grew…

Roxas was mesmerized and moved to touch the black rose with hesitation…

Xemnas smirked, his plan was working. "Isn't it beautiful?" He whispered in Roxas' ear. "Why don't you touch it?"

Roxas was oblivious; as soon as he touched it he pricked his finger on a thorn and his eyes rolled back to his head. "Ah…" He fell unconscious; the surrounding red roses in bloom became black with darkness… The prince lay fast asleep surrounded by darkness…

Xemnas gave a dark laugh as he disappeared just in time. The three fairies all gasped at what greeted them. Their prince… the curse had activated…

Sora decided to put everyone to sleep. Afterwards they went in search of Prince Axel and the other three fairies.

Xemnas watched them disappear and he cast a spell to make castle surrounded by deadly thorns. He made the sky as dark as night and lightning strike with power. After the spell was cast, he made a portal to meet the prince of Twilight Town, in the forest that surrounded the castle.

Axel made haste towards the castle. Riku his guardian fairy had told him of Prince Roxas' state of unconsciousness… that the curse had been activated. The four of them met with the three other fairies. He can almost see the castle but he was blocked by the evil wizard, Xemnas.

"My, my… how you've grown…" Xemnas mocked, he had this ass shitting smirk on his face. "Now you've come to save your prince-ess, I presume?" Xemnas taunted. "I won't give you an easy time defeating me, young prince!" Xemnas transformed into a dragon and threw a fireball.

"Hah! What a waste! Don't joke with me!" Axel caught the fire. "Did you forget that I have the power to wield fire?!" He threw back the fireball.

Xemnas was burned but boy did he make a comeback. "I shall burn you to the very pits of hell!" He breathed out fire but Axel was quick to move away.

"Riku! What the hell am I supposed to do now?!" He shouted, evading another attack.

Sora had an idea. "Let's make him a protection and a weapon to defeat Xemnas." The others agreed, Sora, Riku and Kairi pointed their weapons to Axel and muttered a spell. Zexion muttered a spell from his spell book, Demyx sang a magic spell with his sitar and Namine drew a magic barrier for Axel's protection.

Axel glowed white and he had the strength, magic and protection needed but he was unable to evade a fatal attack… "Argh!"

_End of Chapter 2…_

A/N: Wow… first time for me to leave a cliffhanger… but I am glad to leave it there… things might be a bit too pressured but I might be able to update the last chapter tomorrow… you guys'll like the ending… it's crack! And funny… I hope I get reviews! wV Peace!


	4. Chapter 3: The Awakening

A/N: Yesh… the final and last chapter of SLaIP! Wahaha! SLaIP? Wahahah! Nice abbreviation… anyways this chapter has crack and humor on it… courtesy of a very horny Riku… anyways I hope you enjoy this last chapter…

Warning: This fic contains the following: Shonen-ai, fairytale AU, major fluffy-ness, major OOC-ness…

Summary: A fic about AkuRoku in a setting of Sleeping Beauty… I hope anyone would even want to read this… I suck at summaries…

Pairings: AkuRoku, Riku X Sora, Leon X Cloud, Rufus X Reno and maybe more…

_Disclaimers Applied… _

On with the story!

_Chapter 3: To awaken the fair lovely…_

Axel crouched low but not fatally hurt. "The protection must have taken effect." He faced Xemnas and stood to his full height. He drew two Chakrams and it was a fight against fate…

Xemnas lugned to bite Axel off but the redhead was fast and jumped out of the way, he turned up to fly and attack Axel through the sky but the fairies Riku, Sora and Kairi made it impossible by putting a spell barrier, limiting his flying space…

Axel threw the two Chakrams towards Xemnas and it hot Xemnas' bladder and neck. He grabbed them again and was about to throw it again when Saix, the werewolf lunged at him. Riku took care of Saix though with his Way-to-Dawn keyblade. Axel soon had Xemnas killed with his Chakrams and headed for the castle. The forest of thorns almost made it impossible for him to cross over but the fairies was able to help him cut the thorns off and to the castle they went.

Axel ran all the way towards the castle garden where he found Prince Roxas fast asleep surrounded by black roses. The moonlight fully shone on the blonde's beautiful cherubic face. "Roxas…" He knelt beside the blonde's sleeping form and drew the body close, hugging him. "Oh Roxas…" His tears fell uncontrollably. At first he was astonished to know that the simple and ordinary Roxas he fell in love with was the one that he was engaged with back when they were still a child… yet he felt happier when he knew that at least he wouldn't marry someone he hardly knew and not that someone that he fell in love with…

Riku held Sora and both of them nudged Prince Axel, smiling. "He's still alive Axel…" They stared at prince Roxas. "He's just in a very deep sleep…"

Prince Axel smiled and wiped his tears away. "Yes… I know… I'm just…" He stared at Roxas' beautiful face. "Happy to see him again… I'm just glad that he's okay…"

"Then stop babbling and kiss your lover so that he'll be awake, ya moron!" Sora shook Axel like a rag doll, not noticing that this is the _prince of twilight town_ he's shamelessly shaking…

Riku stopped Sora and held him, a smirk planted on his handsome face. (Urk! A narcissist! Riku: Shut up!) "Are you that excited? Maybe you should put that energy on a certain someone and his needs, hm?" Riku chuckled at the blush on Sora's face.

"R-Riku! That was so uncalled for! You… hentai! Yaah!" Sora started beating Riku on the head.

"Alright, alright already! I surrender!" Riku rubbed his head, but he secretly grinned. He stared at Sora's oblivious face.

"What?" Sora asked, he didn't know that he was defenseless and prone to an attack…

To which Riku eagerly took, he grabbed Sora's waist and slung the brunette over his shoulder like some bag of potatoes. (Woah! Strong eh? Well good fer ya! Have fun on yer hunny moon! Sora: What kind of a hunny moon is this?! Riku: Feh… wrong spelling dude. Me: Whatever man… just go have yer fun love or whatever it is you couples do on yer hunny moon! Riku: Hm? I'd like that. Thanks dude! Me: Yer welcome! Sora: You traitor! Wah! Is punching and kicking fer all his worth…)

Axel sweat dropped as he watched the interaction. "Uh… nice… very… imaginative?"

The other fairies also sweat dropped. "Well…" They decided to leave Axel some privacy and left.

Axel stared at the beautiful face that is Roxas. (Ooh! Déjà vu! Axel: Shaddap! Throws a shoe at me I'm trying to set the mood straight!) He cupped Roxas' chin between his fingers, he tilted the blonde's head upwards and kissed those soft pink lips…

There was a blinding light, then Axel pulled away to stare at Roxas' awakening form…

Roxas' eyes opened and blue sapphires met forest green eyes. A smile formed upon his lips. "Axel…"

"I missed you… Roxas…" Axel grinned, a hand massaging Roxas' scalp.

The king, queen and everyone who was put to sleep had also awoken and joined the couple out on the royal garden.

King Leon had one arm wrapped protectively around his queen. "A toast to the royal engaged couple, Prince Axel Shinra and Prince Roxas-Ven Strife Leonheart!" He cheered, bringing his goblet up in the air. Everyone else clinked their goblets together and cheered.

Roxas smiled, he sat beside a fountain, hand in the cool soothing water, drawing circles. "Sigh…"

"What's wrong? Why the sigh?" Axel sat beside Roxas, bringing his arm around the blonde's waist, hugging him. "They're all enjoying themselves… why not as well?" Axel asked, kissing Roxas's cheek.

Roxas smiled at Axel's affectionate kiss, bringing a hand to touch his heated blushing cheek. "Well… I'm not exactly sad… I am happy… don't get me wrong, I am happy… I just…" Roxas stared at the sky and sighed yet again. "I just wish that we won't be separated ever again…" Tears threatening to fall over white milky cheeks, slowly they fell down… leaving behind a wet trail of tears…

Axel kissed those tears away, cupping Roxas' chin he kissed the blonde's lips. "Don't cry, love… I won't leave… ever…" He smiled at Roxas' teary eyes. "I would rather die than to leave you… Roxas… our love… is eternal…" He kissed those pink lips again, bringing Roxas' closer towards their embrace.

Roxas hugged back, the tears have stopped falling his pink cheeks and he smiled lovingly up at Axel. "Axel, I love you…"

Axel grinned, a bright cheery grin. "I love you too, Roxas…" Together they sat there, watching the stars… A falling star shooting past other bright stars… "Look, Roxas! A falling star! Make a wish!" Axel pointed his grin wider than ever.

Roxas smiled and silently wished for them to have a happy loving life together, closing his eyes he made his wish. "I wish that our love will be eternal… that we will be happy for the rest of our lives…" Roxas opened his eyes to see a smiling happy Axel. Axel's smile must be contagious for Roxas smiled back happily.

'_Yep… our love is eternal…'_

_Owari…_

A/N: Wow… I finally finished it! I am so happy that even if so few have reviewed for me that you guys really read my fic! I thought all my fics were that bad and horrible! T.T Glad that at least some others read my fics! Now if you really enjoyed reading my fic, please leave a review! I would really appreciate it! Thank you! Arigato gozaimasu! Bows wV PEACE OUT!!


End file.
